My Love, I'm always for you
by Ayasaki Asuka-chan
Summary: Sanji dan Zoro adalah sepasang kekasih dalam kru Topi Jerami. Namun berbagai halangan menghalangi kebahagiaan mereke.


**Fanfic perdana saya, ^_^ tentu saja One Piece. Untuk saat ini aku buat pendek dulu aja ya? Jangan lupa review nya. Sankyuu na~ ^^)b**

**Disclaimer : **

Asuka-chan : Hey, odacchi… Aku mau buat pairing Sanji-Zoro ya? Oda : Ap,, apa? Baiklah. Sebelum itu.. Ahhh! Gyaaa! (Odacchi ditendang sanji).

Yah, sudahlah. Buat have fun aja :-3

**Yak, mulai. Pairing Sanji_Zoro, lemonnya ku bikin hot sebisa ku aja ^^. Maaf kalo ada typo dan salah penulisan menurut EYD ^^**

**======My Love, I'm always for you======  
><strong>

Chapter One : Orang Misterius muncul!

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, kelompok topi jerami sedang asyik menikmati hari-hari bebas mereka setiba di New World. Tampak Usopp dan Chopper sedang berkomat-kamit nggak jelas di ujung Sunny. Mungkin karena ketakutan gara-gara ulah Luffy yang menantang Charlotte LinLin a.k.a BigMam.

"Huwaaaaa! Apa kita akan mati, Usopp?" rengek chopper.

"Sudahlah Chopper. Kita 'kan sudah menjadi kuat. Apa salahnya kalau kita berhadapan dengan salah satu yonkou ini?" Jawab pria berhidung panjang itu. "Tapi,,, aku kena penyakit Tak-boleh-berhadapan-dengan-yonkou." Lanjutnya dengan kaki gemetaran.

"Shishishishi, sudahlah. Yang penting 'kan kita bisa menang." Kata Luffy. Yang muncul di belakang mereka.

"DUAKKKKK!"

"Darimana kau dapat rasa PEDE gitu? Lawan kita ini Yonkou, Luffy!" Bentak Usopp setelah membenjoli Luffy.

"Aduuuhh,tenanglah. Kita pasti menang, kok." Jawabnya optimis. Kemudia Usopp mengambil cangkul dan mencangkul tanah di dek Sunny.

"Hey, Usopp. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Nami

"Aku mau menggali sembilan lubang kuburan untuk kita. Buat jaga-jaga aja." Jawabnya.

"DASAR BODOH! Bisa bikin sial tau!" Sentak Nami. Robin hanya tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Franky masih saja sibuk mengemudikan kapan. Mencari arah yang benar agar mereka tak terkena halilintar yang menyambar lautan secara bertubi-tubi itu. Brook tertidur di ayunan.

Mari kita lihat, kemana si pendekar dan koki kita? Ah, rupanya mereka sedang sarapan di ruangan Zoro. Tampak Sanji sedang menyuapi Zoro sebuah makanan. Zoro dengan tersipu membuka mulutnya.

"Nyam,nyam, nyam… Enak sekali, Sanji. Bisakah kalau lain kali kau mengajariku memasak?" Kata Zoro

"Hehehe, thanks. Tentu saja, manis. _Anything for you~."_ Jawab Sanji dngan nada romantis. Zoro tambah tersipu dengan kata-kata manis Sanji. Sanji memandang Zoro dengan tatapan yang intim. Zoro balik menatap Sanji dengan pandangan yang nyaris cuek dengan muka memerah.

"San..ji" Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Tanya sanji. "Kenapa?"

Zoro hanya menunduk, dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Sanji bingung, namun tiba-tiba ia menggendong Zoro ke kursi.

"Ap.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Rengek Zoro.

"Oh, tidak. Ini hanya pelayananku sebagai seorang koki." Jawabnya.

Perlahan Sanji membuka baju zoro, berikut dengan haramaki-nya. Kemudian ia jilat bekas luka Zoro dengan perlahan. Nafas Zoro mulai panas, ia hanya bisa diam melihat "suaminya" menguasai tubuhnya. Namun sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Cium aku,"

"Baiklah, manis." Jawab pemuda pirang itu. Sanji mulai beradu lidah dengan Zoro, di jilatnya sisa makanan yang tersangkut di antara gigi Zoro. Zoro membalas dengan bibirnya yang 'soft' itu, hingga sanji menjadi ke enakan.

"Uhn,, ah. San,jii"

"Glupp, glup" Suara ciuman panas itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Tiba-tiba Sanji menyudahi ciuman nya itu. Zoro hanya terbaring lemas karena nikmat yang ia peroleh dari 'suaminya" itu.

"Zoro,, biar kubereskan piring-piring ini dulu. Kita lanjutkan nanti malam saja ya?" Kata Sanji.

"Baiklah,, sanji. Aku mau berlatih dulu untuk menghadapi mu nanti malam." Jawab Zoro. Sanji hanya tersenyum sembari membawa piring-piring nya turun.

"Ehm, Ehm…. Ciyeee yang habis pacaran." Terdengar suara Luffy.

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Aku mau masak untuk kalian dulu." Jawabnya

"Osshhh! Buatin yang banyak ya? Lapar nihhh." Sanji hanya menjawab 'Oke'.

Di ruangan Zoro, tampak Zoro sedang menggesekkan penis nya.

"Aahhh,, sanji. Aku mencintai mu" Erang nya. Ia berfantasi sedang melakukannya dengan sanji. Ia masukkan jemari nya ke lubang anusnya sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Aahnn,,, " desahnya

Tak lama kemudian, ia mengeluarkan cairan hangat berwarna putih dari penisnya itu. "Uhn, nanti malam aku pasti bisa menghadapi nya. Lihat saja, uhhnn, ahh." Gumamnya sambil sedikit mendesah.

Tiba-tiba muncul jejak orang yang mencurigakan. Ia mencengram zoro dan membuatnya pingsan.

To be Continued~

**Yohohohoho! Gimana gimana gimana? Debut ku sebagai seekor author mungkin belum begitu mahir dalam menuliskan cerita. Tapi aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin! Yak! Review please :-3 Sampai jumpa~**


End file.
